Love Will Conquer
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "She had to believe Benjamin that they're love would conquer. Because hope was all they had." Benjamin/Tia. Oneshot. Set in Breaking Dawn


Tia sat in the Cullen house, thinking about their mission. They were most likely all going to die. It would take a miracle for the Volturi to stop and listen to the Cullens. She thought if they did, they stood a chance, but if they didn't, all hope was lost. She was afraid for herself, but more afraid for Benjamin. Could she really stand to be in a fight and possibly see him get hurt or -God forbid- killed? She didn't think she could. She loved Benjamin more than anything.

As she gazed out the window, she watched the rain pour down, but more of her mind was focused on the upcoming battle. She wanted to believe that they had a chance, but it was a hard thing to hope for, especially knowing the Volturi and how they worked. It was a suicide mission. And everyone knew it.

She thought more of Benjamin. What would she do if she lost him? Could she bear it? Would she be able to save him? Would he risk himself to save her? Would she be able to live with herself if he did and died? All these questions raced through her mind at lightening speed. She wished she had the answers for them.

She heard footsteps coming up behind her and turned to see who was joining her, although she already had a clue. When she was turned around, her suspicions were confirmed. It was, in fact, Benjamin who was joining her. He took one look at her face and said, "Do you want to take a walk?" before holding out his hand.

She nodded and laced her fingers with his and stood up. They walked out of the house quickly, not caring much about the rain. It fit both of their moods. Once outside, they walked at a steady pace, faster than humans, but not lightening-fast like some vampires. "What is wrong, Tia?" He asked, worry etched in his beautiful face.

"We are going to die." She said, simply, so quietly that normal human ears wouldn't have heard it.

Benjamin didn't say anything for a long moment, but when he finally did speak, he said, "We do not know that for sure. The Cullens are confident the Volturi will stop. And they might."

"And if they do not? I know this is selfish, Benjamin, but I do not want to lose you. I could not stand it if I did."

Benjamin stopped walking and looked at her. She looked back for a second before he kissed her softly. "You will not lose me, Tia. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, incredulous.

"Because, no matter what, my heart is always with you. Whether I end up dying or living when the battle is all over. My heart is and always will be with you."

She nodded. "I agree. My heart is with you, always, Benjamin." She replied and they began walking again. They were getting deep into the woods, but neither vampire cared. The farther they could get away from that house for a short period of time, the better.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He asked her out of the blue.

She looked at him, surprised, before nodding. "Of course. I remember it like it was yesterday. Why do you ask?"

"That day, we were both hunting, you by yourself and I myself with Amun and Kebi. You had a fairly large group of people and somehow they took you down. I saw it and for some reason, although I didn't know you yet, I didn't want something to happen to you. We defeated them together -although I'm not sure how much you needed my help- and everything is how it is now. We are together."The dark haired girl nodded. "I remember. I remember thinking you were trying to steal my food. I was surprised when all you did was help me get free. That was what drew me to you immediately. I liked how good you were. Why do you bring up that story?"

The seventeen-year-old boy shrugged. "To show you that together, we can conquer anything. Even the Volturi. You just have to believe in us, Tia."

"Of course I believe in us. I just find it hard to believe that the Volturi would want to hear us. They think the Cullens have created an immortal child. How can you not be worried that they will kill us all?"

Benjamin was once again silent before he spoke. "I am worried. But I am more worried for you. I do not want anything to happen to you. And I will try to prevent anything from happening, because I love and don't want to lose you." He tightened his grip on her hand.

She looked at him before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I love you, too. But please, do not sacrifice yourself for me. I could not bear it."He looked hesitant but nodded. "We should return. Amun and Kebi might miss us. And you know how Amun gets when he gets worried." Tia nodded and they began walking back to the Cullen household.

She wasn't sure how things were going to turn out, but she was going to take Benjamin's advice and believe that together, they could conquer anything. She had to. Hope was all they had.

_-Fin-_

**This sucks so bad. But I wanted to write something for them and this was the best I could do. Don't kill me, please. I'm thinking of writing a Stefan/Vladimir oneshot. But I don't know. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer**


End file.
